


Severed Ties

by ukulele_jazz



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fucked Up, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz
Summary: After bringing Carl Hill’s severed head to life, Herbert West decides it’s time for a little payback.
Relationships: Carl Hill/Herbert West, Daniel Cain & Herbert West, Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a long time, and my first ever re-animator fic for that matter. Hope you enjoy it. We could all use some fucked up entertainment every once in a while.

_Tap tap tap_

Herbert lowered the eraser end of the pencil onto the doctor’s severed head.

_tap tap ta-_

Suddenly eyelids began to flutter, and as irises shifted a horrified terrified and enraged glare fell upon Herbert West.

He noted the time. Then the head began to speak, like a croaking frog.

“You,” it hissed.

Herbert pulled out a notepad.

”You,” he repeated, jotting down the word.

”You bastard,” came the wheezing insult, but it didn’t land. Herbert even had to hold back a giggle.   
  
“What have you done to me?” Asked the severed head of Carl Hill. It was a voice full of fear and dripping with malice. The malice Herbert was used to, but the fear was something else. It caused a warm feeling to stir in his gut   
  


“I’ve simply taken care of a problem,” Herbert responded, writing the words down on his notepad. “I hope you didn’t think I was about to let you take credit for all of my hard work.”

”You best fix me right now, young man, or-“ 

“Or what?” Herbert responded, eyes dark. “You’ll fail me? Go to the police? Have me framed as a madman?” 

The head went silent. Then:   
  


“Please,” the doctor said. “I’ll do anything.”

They both knew it was a shot in the dark, asking Herbert to help in such a state. What motivation would there be? Then again...

”Anything?” Herbert repeated.

”Yes!” The doctor replied. “Anything at all, name your price!”

Herbert considered his options. Here in front of him was the severed head of the man he so despised. The thief and creep, barely human at all, a form masked only by the layers of fat muscle tissue and tubes. But in it, Herbert found something strangely erotic. He didn’t consider himself a sexual creature, but something was there that he couldn’t deny. An idea popped into Herbert’s mind, it was as though he could feel the heat of a lightbulb as it went on above his head.

”Okay, fine I’ll help you,” Herbert agreed. “On one condition: you take care of another problem for me.”   
  


The severed head cocked an eyebrow.   
  
“What might that be?” It asked. 

Herbert responded by unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants. By the growing look of disgust and terror on the doctor’s face, it seemed as though he already knew.

”Suck me off, and I’ll put you back together. Otherwise, you’ll be my little test subject for as long as I see fit.”

“You can’t be serious, please,” Carl pleaded.   
  


“This is my final offer,” Herbert responded. “Unless you want to stay a severed head forever?”

The doctor grimaced, and reluctantly complied, opening his mouth as Herbert pushed inside.

”Don’t bite,” Herbert told him, threatening. 

The heat of Carl’s mouth was warm and welcome. The heat of fresh blood turned Herbert on all the more.   
  


“Ah, fuck,” he cursed under his breath. Herbert then forced the doctor to deepthroat him, which resulted in the head of his dick sticking out of his esophagus. The sight was almost enough to make him finish on the spot. Carl choked and gagged on blood and cock as Herbert continued his ministrations. Finally, with a few more painful thrusts he came down the doctor’s airway.   
  


After several moments, a humiliated Carl spoke up. 

“Now, please, will you help me?”

Herbert smiled a smile far too wide, back up, turned off the basement light, and ascended the stairs. 


	2. The blood that binds

Herbert West walked quietly into Dan Cain’s room. He didn’t bother to knock, simply strode in and turned on the light. Dan, who apparently had been half asleep, was startled to full alertness by the sudden brightness.   
  


“Jesus, what?” Cain murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Herb?”

West simply smiled and approached, holding out a bloodstained hand and whispering into his partner’s ear: “I want to fuck you.”   
  


Cain shook audibly. Never before had he heard his little scientist use such words, not even in the throws of passion.   
  
That’s when he noticed the blood.   
  


“Herbert, what happen?” Cain inquired, but was merely shrugged off.   
  


“Just a little accident,” West replied, and began to straddle Cain, who groaned from the humping which began to grow more desperate.

”God, please take me,” Cain whispered. West complied, and in a rush stripped them both. Taking the time to prep, the short scientist soon had his partner a moaning mess.   
  


“Please,” Cain moaned loudly. He always had been so vocal.   
  


“Of course, my dear,” was West’s response before he shoved himself in harshly ripping a cry from Dan’s throat.   
  


“You look so beautiful like this,” West noted, the blood from his hand began drying on Cain’s chest. “Under me, where you should be.” The comment was emphasized by one well placed thrust that sent Dan Cain spiraling over the edge into bliss. West followed shortly afterward with a quiet groan.  
  


After cleaning up, Cain asked, “So are you going to tell me what actually happened?”   
  


“What do you mean?” West responded.   
  


“About the blood. I’m not really sure what constitutes as an accident for you.”

After a moment, West simply smiled and returned to his place in bed.   
  


“I cut my hand, that’s all,” he said, pulling the sheets over himself and settling down for the night.

Dan nodded, too tired to press, and rolled over to his side, but before sleep could overtake him he remembered no cut ever being on West’s hand.


End file.
